User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 26
< Chapters 24 and 25 ''' '''Welcome back everyone, let’s get on with our story! Chapter 26- Willow sat talking to Alfie in the girl’s dorm. Even though everyone was scattered, there was still a strange, tense aura in the room that bothered her. Mixtures of anger, worry, despair and jealousy. There was even some bad energy from her boyfriend… even mixed with the love aura as well. “Alfie, is something wrong?” She asked him. “There is a bad energy around you. I can feel it.” “Umm…w-well…” Alfie looked at her. “Willow, we need to talk.” He was clearly having a hard time with this. She didn’t even need to feel his aura to figure that one out. “You can just tell me,” Willow tried to sound happy and comforting to him, but the negative emotions were really making it hard for her. “You know I don’t bite,” Alfie swallowed. “It’s just…” He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said, “Okay, I’m just going to say it… I think I still have feelings for Amber.” Now Willow realized his love aura might not have entirely been focused on her. “Oh... well, you still care for me too, right Alfie?” “Of course. Oh, Willow…” He gave her a small hug. “Of course I do.” When someone entered the living room, the mood shifted… now there was an even stronger feeling of confusion and despair. It was almost choking. She looked up and saw Amber. “Hi guys,” Amber said awkwardly, with a small wave. Willow smiled and gave her an excited wave back. She didn’t care if Amber had suddenly become a rival for Alfie’s affections, it was still Amber. Alfie suddenly pulled out of the hug. “Oh, Amber…” “Am I interrupting anything?” “Ummm… N-no. We were just talking…right?” Willow was, at the moment, more interested in adding more positive energy than dealing with romantic drama, so she nodded and said, “Yeah, you should join us! Conversations are more fun that way.” Amber smiled just a bit and sat down with them. The conversation started and it was nice- if not awkward- and Willow could feel distress from both sides. And hearing Alfie talking to Amber made her just a bit upset, too. She didn’t want to lose him… but love was something that couldn’t be controlled. It was a powerful force like magic was, an energy that always flowed from place to place like the wind… Willow loved him, but Amber did too, and it was obvious to tell. Only one of them could have Alfie… but which one of them would it be? It was one of those mysterious things nobody could figure out… no matter how badly she wanted to. She assumed that fate would have to decide on its own. ------------- “Illegitimate?” Fabian echoed, after Jasper had finished telling him. “I’m afraid so… I’m sorry, Fabian.” He sighed. “It’s okay.” But despite this, there was something needling at the back of his head- how would Jasper know this? “It was because you had a destiny. A large one… and they were afraid of it. And now I’d like to help you… and you are just in luck, because this destiny deals with Corbierre himself.” “Really?” More doubt, making him sound nervous. How exactly did having a destiny have anything to do with being an illegitimate child? There was something wrong about that logic. “Yes. But to help you, I need more information about you and your friends. It is completely necessary.” Fabian frowned. “M-more information about…?” He had to think about this. How did Jasper know all of this? How was his sudden destiny somehow connected to Corbierre? And why was Jasper suddenly asking for more information? Then it clicked. It wasn’t Jasper. He opened his mouth to call him out on his trick, but stopped himself. He would have to be smart. If he revealed he knew, Jasper would attack him or something. No. He’d have to give fake information. “Sure.” Fabian gave a small smile. “More information it is.” Evil Jasper seemed pleased. “Thank you for agreeing.” ----------- Nina was walking around the dorm, when she heard Fabian’s name. She stopped and leaned against the door to Patricia, Mara and Joy’s room to listen in. “I just find it a bit odd, that’s all. I thought he had moved on from Nina.” Mara was saying. “Well, that’s what I had thought at first.” Joy replied. “Don’t worry about it, that kiss had to mean something to him, right? Not like you tricked him like I did,” Nina’s jaw dropped. Mara and Fabian kissed? Why hadn’t anyone told her about this? “I guess I’ll talk to him when he gets home, if I can keep him away from Nina for a few minutes…” She took that as a challenge. We just got back together, and for once, I won’t let our relationship die after a week. I’m willing to fight for him… bring it on, Mara. '' ''Fabian is mine. That ends chapter 26! Thanks for reading! Chapter 27 > Category:Blog posts